bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kingdonfin/Destructive Thoughts
Prolog : Matoran Life Nikilia was once a Ga-Matoran, but he was the only male. The Toa Hagah found this weird sphere. Kualus dropped it off a cliff. It Hit me! When it hit me it shattered. Electricity encased me. I grew and grew. And I became Toa Nikilia. Chapter 1 : Bohrok “Bohrok, on Vela Nui again!" I said. I did a backward flip and blasted one with repetitive blasts of Water and Thunder. "Dang, That was Gahlok." It grew into Gahlok-Kal. It raised its Magnetic shield and blasted me back. "Really I need a team." A gust of wind hauled me into the air. Next to me was a green figure. "My Name is Toa Neton. Said the Figure in green flying gracefully through the air. I was formerly in a group of 6 Toa but the others were destroyed by 20 Bohrok-Kal." "Wow thats harsh, I said. My name is Toa Nikilia. I have had 2 weeks as a Toa so I am sort of New, now lets go kick some Bohrok Bum. We flew down smashing them. I whirled my Aqua Axes around and smashed the kranas out of their Bohroks. Neton swung his Air axes around. We had defeated all of the Bohrok except 6 Bohrok-Kal. Neton and I ran towards them. We realest all our elemental energy inside of us, the we collapsed. The energy swirled in the sky for a split second, then a devastating thunderstorm erupted overhead of the Bohrok-Kal destroying them. 2 hours later we woke up to a red mask. “Hi my name is Toa Tanua. Toa of Fire. former leader of the Toa Zela.” Said the red masked being. “How are you former leader?” I asked “They were killed, by 5 Rahkshi, there were only 4 of us.” “I am Toa Nikilia and the Toa Next to me is Toa Neton. Do you want to form a Team?” “Ok.” Neton and Tanua said at the same time. It was decided. They were the Toa Dela Chapter 2 : Toa Dela The three Toa Dela ran to the shore where an explosion had just happened. A team of 3 Rahkshi walked past us one red, Blue and Green. “I am taking no more chances, these Rahkshi could kill some Matoran.” Said Tanua. All 3 of us got out from behind the bush and shot small beams of elemental energy at the Rahkshi. We made sure they barely felt anything. They turned around and faced us. They hissed and ran at us. We did backward summersaults and blasted them hard. I raised a giant wave from around the shore and make it crush the blue Rahkshi. Tanua Led the red Rahkshi to the top of Mount Hagah and Made it erupt, destroying the red rahkshi. He was unharmed because of his natural resistance to heat. We teamed up against the Green Rahkshi and used our powers to make a whirlwind of sand fly into the air. Tanua sent a jet of flame at the sand (which was over the Green Rahkshi) at the same time as I sent a jet of water at it. The Rahkshi was Incased in Glass. I brang my Aqua Axes down hard on the Glass, Smashing the glass, and the Rahkshi into 1,000,000 shards. There were 3 happy Toa Dela standing around 3 very destroyed Rahkshi. Chapter 3 : 4th Member? A black figure walked up to Neton. “Hello my name is um … Toa …. Um … Bogario, can I join your team? “First we will have to test your power, take us 3 on.” I said. In the Arena 45 Minutes later….